


Zavarka and Americano

by Giossel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comedy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, screwball comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giossel/pseuds/Giossel
Summary: Illya tenía grandes sueños de buscar una nueva vida en Estados Unidos. Pero una existencia mundana como guardia de seguridad de una galería no es lo que imaginó, así que, por supuesto, está interesado en Napoleón, el misterioso nuevo barista de la cafetería de enfrente.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargoBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoBlack/gifts), [Rebness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebness/gifts).
  * A translation of [Zavarka and Americano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862089) by [MargoBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoBlack/pseuds/MargoBlack), [Rebness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebness/pseuds/Rebness). 



“Ni siquiera lo pienses.”

El hombre se sobresaltó y se volvió sorprendido. “Yo no…”

“Mantén las manos donde pueda verlas”. Illya colocó una mano sobre su cadera, entrecerró los ojos. “¡No se permiten fotografías con flash de pinturas!” Illya dio unas palmaditas en la Taser de su cinturón. “No te lo volveré a decir.”

“Amigo, relájate. Estoy tomando una foto sin fastidiar...” El adolescente titubeó ante la mirada de Illya. “Yo... sabes qué. Solo me voy a ir... allá. Ahora. ¡Adiós!” Se lanzó a través de la galería, lanzando miradas nerviosas por encima del hombro a medida que aumentaba la distancia.

Allí. Bueno. Esa era la séptima persona a la que Illya había advertido en solo la última hora. ¿Qué poseía una persona normal para querer hacerse una selfi con un paisaje? Posando como un niño con un renderizado de calidad de nevera. Ni siquiera era una _buena_ pintura. Illya preferiría tener una fotografía de la puerta de salida de la galería de arte.

Se dejó caer en la incómoda silla de plástico. Otro día se había convertido en el siguiente. Los idiotas entraban y se quedaban boquiabiertos y dibujaban divertidos cuadernos de notas, mascaban chicle y lo interrogaban sobre la ubicación del baño. Días, semanas, meses, ¿Y cuánto, antes de que se convirtieran en años? En un guardia anodino en un museo, señalando malhumorado el camino hacia el guardarropa y gruñendo a las personas que tomaron fotografías de las pinturas con el flash activado. 

América había sido su sueño. Viajaría a este país, a esta nueva tierra de oportunidades, y sería más que el profesor enojado que había sido en Ucrania; el asistente administrativo que fue despedido por arrojar un sándwich a la cabeza de su gerente en Alemania cuando se le ordenó quitar los tomates; sería Illya, el emigrado ruso inteligente y seguro que conquistaría el mundo. Tal vez sería policía; tal vez sería un CEO. No creía que las calles de Estados Unidos estuvieran pavimentadas con oro, pero seguramente sería mejor que el queso. 

Excepto en Estados Unidos, querían cosas como _calificaciones_ y _GPA_ si uno quería evitar las carreras de sándwich para los gerentes molestos, por lo que Illya encontró trabajo en el museo local, protegiendo los tesoros feos de otras personas con una linterna y un uniforme de poliéster que pica. Él frunció el ceño. Lo que daría por un poco de acción, una pequeña aventura.

Sus dedos temblaron. Miró la Taser de su cinturón, sin usar, tentadora, y frunció el ceño. 

“¿Vuelves a soñar despierto y desadaptado, Illya?” preguntó Gaby, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ella se apoyó contra la pared y le lanzó una sonrisa irónica. “Solo para que lo sepas, eres demasiado alto para yippay-ki-yay a través de estos respiraderos.”

“¿No tienes adolescentes con acné para evitar todo este”, se burló, “ _arte legítimo_?” 

“Nunca dejarás pasar esa discusión, ¿Verdad?” dijo amablemente, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. “¡Es mi descanso, gracias a Dios!” Ella le guiñó un ojo. “Y el hecho de que no sea de su agrado no significa que pueda descartar todo el lote. No seas tan plebeyo. Ahora deja de fruncir el ceño, estás asustando a esas monjas.”

“¿Una cama sin hacer? ¿Una cama sucia con… con condones? ¿Ese video de una chica trepando por la habitación? ¿Crees que esto es arte?” Él se rió airadamente. “¡Kandinsky, Serov, Levitan! _Eso_ es arte. ¡Pah!, incluso Rembrandt que no puede encender la luz, ¡eso es arte! ¿Esta?” Hizo un gesto hacia la carretilla llena de camembert y palos de lacrosse: “¡Esto es aborrecible!”

“En realidad, _Cheese on Wheels_ es parte de un grupo de trabajos estructurales centrados en _l'appel du vide_ y nuestra propia incertidumbre de nuestro lugar dentro de esa desolación”. Gaby se tocó el labio, considerándolo, y miró críticamente un palo de lacrosse. “Se podría decir que el aura de la matriz de espacio-línea figurativa amenaza con penetrar la exploración de elementos de montaje”.

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Diablos, si, lo sé, acabo de escuchar a un mozo decirlo antes mientras frotaba el aroma de cedro en su barba. De todos modos, escucha, _Nico's Bistro_ está abierto de nuevo.”

“¿El café al otro lado de la calle?”

“¡Si! Hacen los brownies más increíbles. Vi que las persianas estaban cerradas esta mañana y que alguien se movía por allí. Tu descanso es en cinco, ¿No?”

“Lo es, pero tengo un podcast planeado. Serie muy interesante sobre ...”

“¡Urgh! ¡Gracias! Y también tomaré un moca, gracias.”

“No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué tengo un pedido ahora? Utiliza una máquina expendedora.” 

“¡Oh, hola! Ron”, otro guardia de seguridad llamó acercándose. “¡Está Illya en una carrera de café! Fantástico, ¿Me puedes traer un frappuccino de caramelo? ¡Oye, Petra, Kristine! Illya se va a tomar un café. ¿Qué es lo que desean muchachos?”

Gaby sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada furiosa de Illya. “¿Qué tal si le ponemos esto por escrito? Hmm.”

“Quizá compre un sándwich de tomate” murmuró. 

  
  
*

_Nico's Bistro_ era solo una de las muchas monstruosidades pequeñas, de aspecto elegante y lamentable que cubrían el área, pero tenían el atractivo adicional de estar directamente frente a la Galería de Arte Thomas Lowry. Había estado cerrado durante los seis meses completos que Illya había trabajado allí. Sin duda, ahora que estaba abierto de nuevo, pronto estaría inundado de gente que irónicamente usaba tirantes mientras Tik Toking se abría camino a través de tragos de bebidas azucaradas sobrevaloradas mientras se quejaba en voz alta sobre la gentrificación. Para Illya, el punto a favor era que era la única cafetería en el área donde el propietario no había dejado un _divertido_ letrero de pizarra afuera para que la gente usara Instagram y girara entorno a su personalidad. 

Abrió la puerta con un suspiro al sentir que cedía, y lentamente se dirigió al café.

En el mostrador había un hombre bien formado de cabello oscuro, de espaldas a Illya. Parecía estar sosteniendo planos e inspeccionándolos cuidadosamente. Por supuesto. _Genial_. Las cosas nunca podrían permanecer pequeñas y decentes. Otra cadena para agregar al diluvio de lodo caro que se alineaba en la plaza.

Illya ocupó su lugar en el mostrador, leyendo sobre la pizarra una letra cursiva excesivamente elegante y cifras ridículas. Se aclaró la garganta y esperó.

Y esperó.

“¡Servicio!”

“¡Oh!” El hombre se sobresaltó. Cuando se volvió, dobló apresuradamente y empujó los documentos sin ceremonias debajo del mostrador. “¡Lo siento por eso!” sonrió mientras volvía a agacharse. “¡No te escuché entrar!”

Illya lo miró fijamente, sorprendido y en silencio. 

El hombre era _hermoso_. Mucho más que cualquiera del arte ridículo que desfilaba por la galera que acababa de dejar. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del hombre encontrando una nueva maravilla en cada parada. Pómulos altos y angulosos, mandíbula masculina fuerte, ojos azules llamativos y labios rosados. El hombre tenía la belleza ingenua pero segura de un retrato de Mavosky.

Illya tragó saliva. 

El hermoso hombre le dedicó una sonrisa tolerante, esperando. 

“Yo… servicio. Por favor”, se atragantó Illya. Estaba en una misión. No había venido a mirar boquiabiertos a los baristas con camisas demasiado ajustadas. 

“¡Por supuesto! Yo _lo siento_ _mucho_ , solo dame un segundo para volver a calibrar. Estamos en medio de la prisa a la hora del almuerzo.”

Illya miró lentamente alrededor de la tienda vacía y luego volvió al hombre detrás del mostrador. “Si. Eso está bien. Puedo esperar.” Tosió delicadamente en su mano. “Entonces. ¿Eres Nico?” 

“Oh, no, no”, dijo el hombre, moviendo la cabeza enfáticamente. “Solo soy un amigo que ayuda a que las cosas se solucionen para él. Justo mientras él está fuera.”

“Ah”. Illya sacó la hoja de papel del bolsillo de los Cowboys y la colocó sobre la encimera adhesiva. “¿Cuánto tiempo piensa estar fuera?”

“Uh, 10… 15 sí... ¡meses! Meses, sí, eso es todo. Me pidió que le cuidara la tienda. Vuelva a ponerlo en funcionamiento”. El hombre sonrió, se abrochó un delantal y privó a Illya de cualquier otra oportunidad para admirar su camisa abotonada que desafía la física.

“Ya veo” dijo Illya, ahora rehén de una trivial charla. “Debes ser muy buen amigo para hacerlo. Debe encontrarte muy digno de confianza.”

“Eh. Probablemente no iría _tan_ lejos. Pero estábamos... _estamos_ muy unidos.”

Por supuesto. Seguramente ya se había reclamado tanta belleza. Había una pesadez en el pecho de Illya, y al reconocer la cresta y la oleada de decepción, permitió que lo inundara en penitencia. “Bien. Estoy seguro de que harás un muy buen trabajo”, murmuró. Incluso si el café es demasiado caro y el olor por dentro es extraño y rancio como un libro viejo y húmedo. Hizo un gesto perezoso hacia la galería de arte a través de la ventana. “La cafetería será una buena compañía para mis colegas”. 

El hombre parpadeó rápidamente, antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa. “Siempre es un placer conocer a los lugareños”. Él consideró un momento. “Hum. Bueno, por lo general. Napoleón Solo” dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Illya.

“No”. Illya le agarró la mano y le dio una breve sacudida hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de dejarla caer rápidamente antes de que pudiera comenzar a ponerse lírico internamente sobre palmas suaves. “¿Cuál es tu nombre real?”

Napoleón volvió a parpadear. “Hum. Ese es mi verdadero nombre”. Se encogió de hombros en tono de disculpa. “Lo sé, es un poco complicado, y solo mi mamá realmente me llama así...”

“No, no lo sé” dijo Illya con prontitud. “Y no por el certificado de nacimiento.”

“¿Yo… que?”

“Napoleón Solo es el nombre que te das a ti mismo cuando se cuentan historias para dormir. Dictador, fascista, no es el nombre que se le da al amado hijo estadounidense.”

“Dios mío eres encantador” dijo Napoleón, rompiendo en una sonrisa molesta. “¿Y a ti cómo te llaman?”

“Illya Kuryakin”. El asintió. “Es un buen nombre _real_ fuerte. No como este Napoleón So Low, que por cierto es un mal juego de palabras...” 

“¡Bien, bien!” Napoleón levantó una mano en señal de rendición. “¡Te ganas los nombres, Peril!”

“Es Illya. No. Peril.”

_“Peril._ No es que esto no haya sido un deleite absoluto, pero supongo que viniste porque querías algo más que revisar las decisiones cuestionables de mi madre después de once horas de parto. ¿Puedo ayudarte? Como puedes ver, estoy _muy_ ocupado.”

“Esto”. Illya pulsó dos veces la arrugada lista de Gaby. “Me han hecho venir por estos artículos. No necesito uno porque traigo frasco y estoy preparado y no desperdicio dinero.” 

“Es difícil de creer que tus colegas quisieran perder un _segundo_ de tu compañía”. Napoleón tiró del papel hacia él, con la lengua rosada atravesando el arco de Cupido mientras leía. No es que Illya se diera cuenta. O le importaba. Eran solo labios. Pft. “Correcto. ¿Y quieren todo esto? ¿De aquí?”

Illya se encogió de hombros. “¡Estoy de acuerdo! Ellos _son_ muy decadentes. Es vulgar.” Desvió la mirada hacia la placa con el nombre de Napoleón y la volvió a mirar. 

Napoleón enarcó una ceja antes de darse la vuelta, presionando dos dedos en un campanario frente a sus labios. “Bien, bien. Entonces... esa debe ser la máquina de café. ¿Crees?”

“Yo... sí. Es obvio”. Illya frunció el ceño. 

“Correcto. Si.” Napoleón se acercó a él casi con cautela. Illya no aprovechó la oportunidad para disfrutar de sus ajustados pantalones. Dio unas palmaditas en la parte superior de la máquina, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. “¿Sabes, Peril...?”

“¡Illya!”

“Creo que esta máquina podría estar estropeada”.

“¿Estropeado? ¿A qué te refieres con estropeado?"

“Roto. Kaput. Сломана. Jodido si quieres.”

“Ya veo”. Illya se sonrojó con vehemencia. Hermoso y podía hablar ruso. Dios mío, ayúdalo. “¿Quizás podría echar un vistazo? Soy bueno con la maquinaria y la resolución de problemas.”

“¡No! No, está bien. Creo recordar haber visto una pequeña tetera encantadora en la parte de atrás. ¿Si me disculpas?” Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse a través de una puerta detrás del mostrador. “Ahora, ¿Dónde estaría yo si fuera un...?” Illya escuchó débilmente, seguido de suaves maldiciones que calentaron las puntas de los oídos de Illya. “¡Ah, ahí vamos!”

Illya estiró el cuello para ver si podía ver el progreso del otro hombre, pero la puerta no estaba lo suficientemente entreabierta, y pronto siguió el sonido de los gritos de vapor. 

“¡Aquí tiene, señor!” Dijo Napoleón, saliendo de la cocina diez minutos después con una bandeja de tazas en la mano. “¡Seis deliciosas bebidas para trotar, listas para llevar!” Los colocó sobre el mostrador, colocando sus manos en las caderas y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. 

“Pedí un café con leche, un café con leche con un chupito de avellana, un moca de chocolate blanco, un frappuccino de caramelo, un té blanco y un espresso con panna.”

“¿Si?”

“Esta”. Illya miró la bandeja. “Esto parece seis tazas de café solo.”

“Justo en el money, Peril”. Napoleón sonrió y alcanzó los párpados cercanos. “Míralo. Es comunismo.”

“Eres _muy_ raro.”

“¿Creerías que no es la primera vez que escucho eso?” Napoleón apoyó un codo en la superficie y apoyó la cabeza en la palma. “Eso serán... eh... digamos 18 dólares”.

“¿Pero ese no es el precio correcto?” Illya miró el tablero con el ceño fruncido.

“Hmm”. Él sonrió. “Llamémoslo el descuento de cliente guapo, ¿De acuerdo?”

“¡Pero es más caro!”

“¡Oh! ¿Lo es? Bueno, entonces llámalo impresionante Cliente Guapo”. Napoleón miró a Illya de arriba abajo, lentamente. “ _Absolutamente_ impresionante.”

“Si. Muy raro”. Illya frunció el ceño mientras le entregaba el dinero en efectivo, sintiendo que el desconcierto lo inundaba y un rubor subiendo por sus mejillas. Recogiendo los cafés, murmuró su agradecimiento y salió disparado del café sin mirar atrás, con la cabeza dando vueltas por los hermosos baristas y sus extrañas costumbres.

*

“Está bien si echaste a perder el orden, Illya”. Gaby le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para consolarlo. “Los errores ocurren”.

“¡No hice! Ejecuté las órdenes correctamente, pero la máquina es трахал”

“Uh huh”, dijo Gaby, con la boca torcida con diversión. 

“¡No! Yo lo demostraré. Mañana vuelvo y traeré los tragos ridículos ya verás”.

*

“¡Peril! Solo dos días en el trabajo y tengo un cliente fijo. Me siento honrado”.

“Necesito este pedido, pero en realidad _este_ pedido y no tú perezoso negocio del café negro”.

“Me alegra ver que ayer no fue una excepción y que siempre eres tan encantador”. Inclinó un vaso de refresco hacia Illya con un guiño y se bebió la mitad, con la garganta trabada mientras tragaba. Illya miró las líneas de su cuello con fascinación absorta. “Ah bien. Vale, ¿Dónde estábamos?” Extendió una mano en un movimiento de dame, los dedos tomando delicadamente la lista de Illya. Los pelos a lo largo del brazo de Illya se erizaron ante el ligero toque, pero Napoleón no lo notó. “¡Excelente! ¡No hay problema, ya sale!” Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante a Illya, que no se desmayó en absoluto y desapareció en la parte de atrás. 

Mientras esperaba, Illya descartó varios temas para discutir para prolongar su tiempo en presencia de Napoleón. El hecho de que el hombre fuera un coqueto extravagante no significaba que estuviera interesado en Illya. Además, Nico estaba escondido en algún lugar de la escena, esperando venir y levantar a Napoleón en sus ingratos brazos sin duda ingratos. 

“¡Todo listo, Peril! Aquí estamos”. Blandió una mano por la colección como un mago que revela un truco inteligente en particular.

Illya miró las tazas idénticas con una ceja levantada. “¿Cómo sabemos qué es qué?”

“¡Oh si! Qué desconsiderado de mí, espera”. Napoleón acercó la taza más cercana a él, abrió la tapa y se la llevó a los labios tomando un sorbo. “Ese es el café con leche, déjame conseguir un bolígrafo... ¿qué?”

“¿Acabas de beber...?”

Napoleón hizo una mueca mientras escribía el nombre de la bebida en el cartón. “Por favor, Peril. Así es como se hacen las cosas con un café estilo barista adecuado. Está de moda en Europa”.

“Soy _ruso_ _”_.

“Todo el furor en Europa excepto Rusia, _claramente_. Bien, ahí lo tienes. Serán 19,45 dólares, por favor.”

“Espere. ¿Dónde está la abominación?” Hizo un gesto con irritación. “¿El frappuccino?”

“Frapp... ¡oh!” Napoleón rodeó el mostrador y pasó junto a Illya, que contuvo la respiración ante la proximidad y el calor del cuerpo del otro hombre. Una ráfaga de colonia de jazmín Woodsey llenó sus fosas nasales e hizo girar sus sentidos.

Napoleón tomó una taza de una mesa vacía y sonrió a Illya, cuyo corazón tuvo la audacia de perder un paso en la melodía a su paso.

“Ahí tienes”. Lo plantó en el mostrador frente a Illya. “Ha estado ahí alrededor de una hora. Eso debería estar bastante frío”.

Illya miró fijamente, sus ojos se agrandaron por el horror. _“¿Este_ es tu frappuccino?”

“Sí, sí, ya veo a qué te refieres”. Napoleón suspiró y miró a su alrededor. “Espera”. Napoleón pasó junto a él de nuevo, su calor una vez más cubrió el brazo de Illya por un momento, y provocó que las mariposas en el estómago de Illya tomaran vuelo. Sacó el refresco desechado hacia él y sacó tres cubitos de hielo y los dejó caer en el café estancado, el líquido se derramó por los lados. “Allí. Frío. Como la madre patria.”

“¿Hablas en serio?”

“¿Qué? ¿Necesitas el hielo triturado? Creo que vi una guía telefónica perdida por aquí en alguna parte...”

“¡No! ¡Esto está bien!” De todos modos, a Illya no le agradaba mucho Ron. Silbaba con demasiada regularidad, como si la vida fuera una broma y no la caminata de mil billones de kilómetros del filósofo hacia Dios como penitencia. Le entregó el dinero con un asentimiento severo.

Esto se estaba acercando Peligrosamente al territorio aplastante. Illya haría bien en mantenerse alejado del hombre.

*

“¡Órdenes de café! ¡Estoy tomando pedidos de café!”

“¡Illya, levántate de la silla antes de caer!” Gaby siseó, tirando de su brazo. “¡Y nadie quiere nada de ese lunático!”

“¡Te gusta el de _Nico_! Dijiste que nunca habías probado algo así.”

_“¡Nadie lo_ ha hecho! ¡Porque desafió la lógica y la razón! ¡Preferí al viejo Nico! Nuevo Nico dejó una barra de Hershey medio derretida en el fondo de mi taza y la llamó moka”. Ella entrecerró los ojos. “¿Estás seguro de que fuiste a _Nico's_ y no al grupo de jóvenes adictos a la metanfetamina debajo del puente?”

“¡Pah! No tienes cultura. Esto está de moda en Europa”.

“¡Había una colilla en el de Ron!”

“Ron debe haberlo dejado ahí. Te lo dije. Tiene ojos furtivos de asesino en serie”.

“¡Illya!” Ron exclamó, con una mirada de dolor en su rostro. “¡Estoy parado aquí mismo!”

“¿Ves, Gaby, ves cómo establece la coartada?”

Gaby negó con la cabeza. “Aprecio la oferta, pero creo que me quedaré con la máquina expendedora mucho _más_ segura y _sana”_.

“Napoleón acaba de tener complicaciones de primer día. Es muy común y...”

“¡Oh! ¿Napoleón?” La sonrisa de Gaby se volvió traviesa. “ Ya veo”.

“¡Trataré bien a todos!” Illya gritó, alejándose de sus ojos demasiado conocedores. “Dame órdenes, por favor” dijo Illya. “Incluso tú, Ron. Seré muy amable contigo solo por esta vez. De nada”.

Miró a todas partes excepto a la mirada interrogante de Gaby. Esto fue simplemente una buena acción, eso fue todo. Esta mañana, en el camino de Illya al trabajo, se había asomado a _Nico_ para ver que no había clientes. Había espiado a Napoleón a través del cristal, puliendo varias herramientas extrañas y de aspecto complicado con una expresión determinada en su hermoso rostro. Pobre Napoleón. Claramente necesitaba a Illya para mantener su negocio a flote. 

Gaby ladeó la cabeza, una leve sonrisa bailando en sus labios. “Así que esto…”

“Napoleón”. Illya hizo un gesto con la mano. “Es el nombre artístico del café”.

“Cierto, sí, este _Napoleón._ Causó una impresión, ¿verdad? ¿Mientras escurría bolsitas de té de un día en la taza de Petra?”

“No seas absurda. Simplemente estoy siendo benevolente con mi colega”.

“Illya, ¿Desde cuándo eres benevolente? Te he visto cerrar las puertas del ascensor a la gente. Después conduciéndolos _fuera_ del ascensor”. 

“¡Pah! Esto es simplemente una broma en el lugar de trabajo. Es bueno para todos y ayuda a que el equipo fluya, ¿No es así, Ron?”

“Quiero decir, yo estaba con muletas en ese momento, yo...”

“¡Pedidos!” Illya gritó de nuevo. “No quiero quedar atrapado en la prisa de la hora del almuerzo”. Gaby, toma un bolígrafo y anota las solicitudes. “Yo, personalmente, he traído un matraz como soy progresista y no pago el agua caliente cuando tengo capacidad para ello en casa. Pero todos deberían tomar algo. Ahora”.

“Hmm, supongo que en una escala del 1 al 10, este Stalin…”

“Napoleón”.

“…está llegando a las 9, ¿Eh?” Gaby negó con la cabeza. “En ese caso, estoy feliz de ser tu chica de vuelo en esta ocasión, pero si entregas otro brebaje como ayer, ayúdame, Illya...” 

“Necesitamos apoyar a los propietarios de pequeñas empresas”. Illya resopló. 

_“Claro_. Bueno, dígale a Mussolini que le dije hola”. Ella garabateó un pedido rápido y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo con una paga. “Aquí está tu excusa, lo siento, me refiero a la _orden_ ”. 

“Gracias, y como dije. Es mi regalo.”

Gaby le dio un puñetazo no demasiado suave en el brazo. “Sí, lo sé y podría necesitarlo por escrito para mi futura demanda contra ti”. 

*

“¡Illya! ¡Mi babooshka!” Napoleón lo saludó con una brillante sonrisa.

“No soy tu _abuela_. Esa es una canción tonta y sin sentido”.

“Lástima, entonces no compraré el atuendo a juego”.

El cerebro de Illya se desconectó temporalmente. “Sí, bueno, claro. ¡Aquí!” Empujó la solicitud de bebida de Gaby hacia adelante casi empujando a Napoleón en su prisa.

“De acuerdo, ¿Eso es un medio café cuádruple grande, una bomba de moca blanco, una bomba de menta sin grasa, agua ligera, americano, misto con rizos?” Napoleón sonrió. “Peril, esta puede ser mi Capilla Sixtina de bebidas”.

*

“Llame a la Junta de Salud, Illya… ¡ohhhh!” Gaby llenó el cuenco de porcelana una vez más en una serie de jadeos y jadeos.

“Quizá no sea café. ¿Quizás solo estás embarazada?”

Gaby se volvió con una mirada furiosa.

“¡O error! ¡Tal vez! Toma, te sujetaré el pelo.”

*

“¿Solo uno el de hoy, Peril?”

“Ah, sí. Mis colegas han decidido que necesitan reducir la cafeína. Les da, eh, insomnio”, dijo Illya, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. “De todos modos, tengo lo que me recomiendas”.

“Ah. No es divertido. He tenido muchas noches de insomnio con los ronquidos de Nico. Causa estragos en la piel debajo de mis ojos”.

“Cierto” respondió Illya con los dientes apretados. “Debe extrañar terriblemente a este hombre ruidoso y desconsiderado”.

“¿Quién? Nico? Oh, Dios mío, _no,_ _”_ balbuceó Napoleón. “Aunque hizo un vino de tocador bastante edificante... uh”. Lanzó una mirada a Illya. “Quiero decir que ese es el nombre de una villa. En el Valle de Napa”.

“¿Es... _importante_ para ti?”

Napoleón se frotó la nuca con expresión avergonzada. “¿Supongo? ¿Por qué preguntas? Espera, ¿Crees que él y yo...?” Napoleón soltó una carcajada ruidosa y estruendosa. “Te puedo asegurar que _no_ , absolutamente no”.

“Oh”. Illya logró contener un puñetazo. “Entonces, ¿Cómo se conocen?”

“Éramos compañeros de litera”. Un latido. “En el campamento. Campamento al aire libre”.

“Bueno. Bueno. _Entonces_ _”_. Illya tamborileó con un ritmo sin sentido, mirando resueltamente por encima del hombro de Napoleón. “¿Estás soltero?” Apartó la mirada rápidamente y trató de disipar la sensación de que era un príncipe Myshkin torpe cuando una inquietud palpable se apoderó de Napoleón. 

Napoleón guardó silencio durante un largo rato y luego volvió a asumir fácilmente su papel de Nastasya Filippovna. “Eso soy yo, Peril. Lamentablemente, parece que estoy destinado a vagar solo por la vida”. Presionó una mano sobre su corazón. “Siempre buscando lo que predican los poetas y, lamentablemente, nunca lo encontré”. 

“¡Eso es fantástico!” Illya dijo con una amplia sonrisa. “Quiero decir”. Él educó sus rasgos en una expresión más triste. "Es fantásticamente triste.

“Cierto” dijo Napoleón. “Bueno, gracias por eso”. 

“ _¿Cómo se puede hablar con un hombre y no ser feliz amándolo?_ ”, Citó Illya en ruso, sintiendo la verdad. 

“Me temo que no hablo ruso con tanta fluidez” dijo Napoleón con suavidad. Suspiró y luego lanzó a Illya una mirada larga y desprotegida. “¿Habrá algo más, Peril?” 

El peso de la expectativa era palpable. 

“Yo... yo...” Las palabras se negaron a salir de la lengua de Illya; sintió el calor florecer en sus mejillas. _Preguntarle. Invítalo a cenar, idiota._ Gracias por el café. “¡Tengo que volver al trabajo ahora!”

Illya prácticamente salió corriendo del bistró, con advertencias corriendo por su mente. En el camino de regreso a la galería, trató de entregar el café a un vagabundo, quien después de un sorbo intentó dárselo a la cabeza de Illya. 

_Mañana_ , pensó. _Mañana lo haría bien._


	2. Chapter 2

Illya rompió su sándwich de filete de queso Philly con furiosa intención, los ojos fijos en la pequeña tienda de enfrente mientras se sentaba en uno de los enormes escalones que conducían a la galería. _¡Qué idiota! ¡Qué tonto! ¿Desde cuándo me comportaba de una manera tan cobarde?_ Pero era difícil concentrarse y mantener los nervios cuando se enfrentaba a la arrogancia y la sonrisa arrogante de Napoleón.

_Qué_ sonrisa tan _hermosa_. Exhaló profundamente en memoria.

“¿Te sientes triste, Illya?” llamó Gaby detrás de él. “Puedo oír tus suspiros melancólicos retumbando en tu interior”. Ella se encogió de hombros. “¿Qué pasa?”

“¡Nada! ¡Nada! Estoy absolutamente bien”.

“Hmm, si tú lo dices”. Ella se sentó junto a él, sacando su propio almuerzo. “Oye, la semana que viene habrá turnos adicionales para esa colección privada de Picasso. ¿Te vas apuntar a alguno?”

“Pft. Picasso.” 

“¿Seriamente? ¿Ni siquiera te gusta _Picasso_?”

“Es hack.”

“Y no _estás_ de mal humor”. Gaby se burló. “Es uno de los artistas más queridos del mundo, filisteo.”

“Por eso me fastidia la decadencia. ¿Alguna vez viste el arte de Picasso cuando era niño? ¡Es bueno! ¡Representa sombras y la mirada en sus ojos!” Illya le besó los dedos. “¡Mwah! Su arte era bueno, muy bueno. Entonces creo que tiene un problema cerebral. Nunca lo comprobaron, pero definitivamente tiene un problema. No puede dibujar manos. ¡La mujer tiene tres ojos! Creo que está bien Illya, estaba _Guernica_ , eso era sobre la guerra, eso es triste. ¡Pero luego volvió a olvidar cómo dibujar las manos! Dibujó parásitos y esa jodida línea...” Dibujó un garabato en el aire con furia. “¡Es holgazán, se olvida de España, tolera y atrae parásitos!” Imitó escupir en el suelo. “Vete a la mierda, Picasso”. 

“¿Entonces eso es un no a ir a los turnos extra, entonces?”

“¡No, no! ¡Los quiero!”

“Excelente. Se lo haré saber a Waverly”. Gaby le dio un mordisco delicado a su sándwich. “¿Y cómo van las cosas con Pol Pot?”

“Un día te vas a quedar sin dictadores”.

“Es preocupante, no lo creo”. Ella lo consideró. “Apuesto a que habrá cinco más para cuando obtengas el número de este tipo”. 

“Je. Y para responder a tu pregunta: no es bueno. Ayer tuve una gran apertura y tacleo suelto. Luego salí corriendo del lugar como una colegiala con una rodilla magullada”. 

“Aleatoriamente sexista, pero continúa”.

“Hice un espectáculo de mí mismo” dijo, arrancando salvajemente un trozo de pan y masticando con convicción. “No es posible que le interese”.

“Illya, mides un metro ochenta, deja de rociarme con migajas, de pura hermosura. Sería una locura no aceptar la oferta. Solo invítalo a salir ya y deja de envenenar lentamente a todos los que te rodean”.

“¿No es de mala educación invitar a salir a personas que están obligadas contractualmente a atenderte?”

“Bueno, sí, pero dices que él sigue coqueteando contigo y debe ser obvio si incluso _tú lo_ estás notando. Y si dice que no, ¿Y qué? Tomas un tiro y respetas la respuesta. Es tan fácil como eso”.

“Bien, bien”. Él resopló. “¿Algún consejo?”

Gaby esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. “Bueno, en primer lugar, debes _intrigarlo_. Muéstrale lo interesante e informado que eres. Incluya algunos hechos en la conversación que lo deslumbrarán. Trate de establecer una camaradería fácil entre ambos y felicítelo con frecuencia. Oh, pero también intenta ser misterioso. Pero sobre todo necesitas dominar el arte de la charla trivial. ¿Sabes qué ?, saca tu bloc de notas y te dictaré...”

*

“Hoy hace mucho sol. Cielo azul y pocas nubes”.

“Sí, lo sé” respondió Napoleón desconcertado. “Una de las muchas características de esta tienda es que tiene ventanas”.

“¡Si! ¡Las ventanas!” Illya se volvió e hizo un gesto. “Te mantienes muy limpio. Muy pocos restos de insectos corporales los están cubriendo. ¡Bien hecho!”

“... ¿Gracias?”

“¡No hay problema!” Illya sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento. “Para eso estamos”.

“Así que rebotando de _eso_ …”. Napoleón se echó una toalla al hombro y apoyó las palmas de las manos en la encimera. “¿Qué puedo conseguirte?”

“Ah, sí.” Illya sacó una petaca de su bolsillo interior y la dejó sobre la encimera. “¿Puedo tomar una taza?”

“¿Una taza?” Napoleón entrecerró los ojos. “Seguro”. Sacó uno de la pila y empujó hacia Illya.

Illya abrió el frasco y vertió el contenido en la taza, dejando un segundo antes de llevárselo a los labios para tomar un pequeño sorbo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y sonrió a Napoleón, quien le devolvió la mirada con abyecta confusión. “Perfecto”.

“Peril. Esta puede ser una de las demostraciones más pasivo-agresivas que he visto en mi vida”.

“¡No te preocupes, Cowboy!” Illya sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a escribir. “Dejaré la revisión de Google. Tomé un café muy agradable en _Nico's”_.

“¿Cowboy?”

Illya asintió con firmeza. “Cowboy”.

“¿Por qué?”

“Bueno, me das este ridículo apodo xenófobo, así que te devuelvo de la misma forma. Te doy uno. Ahí somos iguales. No hagas...” Illya levantó la mano mientras los labios de Napoleón comenzaban a formar una respuesta: “no hagas una broma comunista”. 

“Bien” dijo Napoleón con un asentimiento de confirmación. “Excelente. ¿Y por qué Cowboy, puedo preguntar?”

“Porque me montas rudo”.

Él sonrió. “Yo... estoy empezando a aceptar este nombre”.

“Cada vez que entro aquí, bromeas a mi costa y bromeas. Bueno, ahora te pongo el nombre por esto”. Illya hizo una pausa. “También caminas gracioso”.

“Hmm”. Napoleón le guiñó un ojo. “¿Podría caminar más divertido?”

Illya hizo un gesto con la mano. “Es suficiente como está”.

“Intentaré que los cumplidos no se me suban a la cabeza”. Él puso los ojos en blanco. “Sabes, me preguntaba Peril. ¿De qué parte de Rusia eres?”

“Es un secreto”. Illya volvió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos en la distancia, tratando de parecer lo más misteriosa posible. Se arriesgó a mirar a Napoleón por el rabillo del ojo. Ciertamente parecía intrigado. O confundido. Era difícil saberlo desde este ángulo.

“¡Hola, hola! Me pregunté si podría...” sonó una voz femenina detrás de Illya. “¿Ya terminaste? ¿Podría posiblemente...?” Illya frunció el ceño mientras ella revoloteaba a su alrededor. “¿No? Está bien, solo...” Se sentó junto a él, casi rozándose los brazos. «Hola», le dijo a Napoleón. “¿Podría tomar un batido de fresa y un té chai?”

“Claro que sí, señora”. Napoleón miró expectante a Illya, pero no insistió en el tema cuando Illya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por hacerse a un lado para el nuevo participante.

Napoleón le lanzó a la mujer una sonrisa apresurada y comenzó a juntar los artículos para hacer un batido. Hizo un breve trabajo cortando trozos de fresa deformados y arrojándolos en la jarra de la licuadora y luego cerrando firmemente la tapa en su lugar. Señor, incluso sus manos eran hermosas.

“¡Ajá!” Exclamó Illya, sorprendiendo tanto a la mujer como a Napoleón. “¡Una pequeña información divertida sobre el té chai!” Illya sonrió, aprovechando la oportunidad para impresionar. “Chai en realidad significa...”

_VROORRRR_!

Napoleón le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear y presionó con el dedo el interruptor de la licuadora.

“Correcto. Ya te han dicho eso antes”. Illya tosió en su mano. “Oh, bien sabías que la etimología de bistró es muy interesante. Durante las Guerras Napoleónicas, las tropas en París marchaban hacia las tabernas y gritaban бы́стро… esto significa ser rápido, ¿No? Follando en francés, siempre tomándose el tiempo para besar y hacer croissants o lo que sea. Y entonces los franceses adoptan esta palabra y se convierte en un nuevo nombre para un lugar como este”. Illya se enderezó. “¿Es interesante?”

“¿Por qué, Peril, planeas mantenerme _ocupado_?”

“¿Qué?”

Napoleón sonrió, inclinándose por la isla y apoyando la barbilla en una palma. “¿Estás diciendo que quieres un rapidito?”

Illya frunció el ceño. “No. Está bien. Comí hamburguesa antes”.

“Ya sabes”, dijo arrastrando las palabras. “Necesitas repasar tus modismos”. 

“¡Pensé que era interesante!” Dijo la mujer, mirando de un lado a otro entre ellos.

“¡Ves! A pesar del terrible sabor de las bebidas y la incapacidad de mantener el espacio personal, ¡ella sabe qué hechos son divertidos para disfrutar!”

“¡Ahh, _ahora_ te conozco!” La mujer lo miró con reconocimiento en su rostro. “Trabajas en The Thomas Lowry al otro lado de la calle, ¿No?

”

“Sí, soy el guardia de seguridad allí”. No notó con interés la sutil inclinación hacia adelante de Napoleón. “¿Necesitas saber el camino al baño?”

“Yo... No gracias, estoy bien, en realidad. Te recordaba de la semana pasada cuando escoltaste a ese joven”. Hizo un gesto hacia su cuello. “Llevaba esa corbata que insultaste”. 

“¿Hmm? Oh sí. Vino con una pandilla callejera común”.

“En realidad, eran alumnos de octavo grado. Él era su maestro”.

“Terrible. Pobre _dvornyazkha_ ”. Illya resopló. "Empiezan tan jóvenes".

“¡Uh, bueno! ¡Será mejor que me vaya!” Ella asintió en agradecimiento a Napoleón mientras pagaba. _“Buena suerte_ ”, le dijo a Illya mientras tomaba su bandeja y se giraba para salir.

Él miró sus bebidas con recelo. “Y para ti”.

“Entonces, ¿Eres un guardia de seguridad?" Preguntó Napoleón una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo. “Eso debe ser interesante”. Su perpleja tolerancia había desaparecido y miró a Illya con una expresión hambrienta y una sonrisa astuta que no se cruzó con sus ojos.

“En realidad no lo es... ¡quiero decir que _sí_! Trabajo muy fascinante. Muchas historias. ¡Tantas!”

“Yo lo apostaría”. La sonrisa astuta se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción. “Me encantaría escucharlos”.

“¡Si! Hmm. Cowboy. La cosa es... si no le importa”. Illya se aclaró la garganta. ¿Por qué fue esto _tan_ difícil? “Me gustaría... Si puedo...”

“Peril” interrumpió Napoleón suavemente. “No estarías libre esta noche, ¿Verdad?”

*

“Ya sabes. Tenía en mente algo un poco más lujoso”. Dijo Napoleón, mirando alrededor del café. “Miro el café todo el día, ¿Sabes?”

“Hmm”, murmuró Illya. "Eso explica la temperatura".

“¿Perdón?”

“¡Las opciones! Muy tentador.” Hizo un gesto hacia el menú. “¿Has visto?”

“Oh, bueno, como puedes imaginar, estoy dividido entre el submarino Gutbuster 3000 o la pizza con pequeñas hamburguesas soldadas en su corteza”. 

“No seas snob”. Illya iba a estrangular a Gaby por esta recomendación. “Debes ampliar tu paladar. Pide tu comida en francés como un pretencioso estudiante de año sabático si eso te ayuda”.

“¿Es una bicicleta real pegada a la pared?”

“¡Es peculiar! Puedes venir aquí y comer mientras miras el parquímetro en el techo”. Napoleón miró por encima de él con cautela. “Es excéntrico y moderno”.

“Ciertamente es algo” murmuró Napoleón. “De todos modos, trabajando en la galería. Debe ser genial” dijo, volviendo a mirar el menú, mirando las opciones. “Debe estar muy actualizado con los últimos protocolos. Ya sabes, sistemas de intrusión, control de acceso, videovigilancia...” Miró hacia arriba a través de las tapas bajas. “¿Alarmas silenciosas?”

“¡Por supuesto!” Illya sonrió. “Soy un excelente empleado. Me tomo la seguridad en serio”.

“Vaya, y qué implica eso. Sea específico, simplemente _adoro los_ detalles”.

“Apenas se necesitan refuerzos débiles. Soy competente tal como soy. Mucho mejor que Ron. Ron no podía proteger el sello postal”.

_“_ _Ohh_. ¿Y en qué turnos suele trabajar Ron?”

Illya apenas lo escuchó, aunque el café no era conocido por su ambiente romántico, la sombra y la iluminación cubrían el cuerpo de Napoleón como un amante. Era un Caravaggio hecho realidad.

“¡Estoy feliz!” Illya dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse. “Quiero decir, estoy... estoy... muy contento de que me hayas invitado a cenar, Cowboy”. Agachó la cabeza mientras un rubor recorría sus mejillas. “Quería hacerlo, pero no pude encontrar las palabras”. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y sonrió cálidamente. “Verdaderamente”.

Napoleón sonrió tensamente y desvió la mirada. “Bueno, sí. Yo también”. Tosió levemente. “¿Pedimos?”

Comieron en un silencio nervioso que poco a poco se fundió en uno amigable. De vez en cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, antes de que las suaves sonrisas y las miradas bajas llevaran los momentos. 

“¿Extrañas Rusia, Peril?” Preguntó Napoleón, secándose la boca con la servilleta mientras terminaba su último bocado. 

“No” dijo Illya con sinceridad. “Me llevo las mejores partes de casa conmigo. No necesito estar en Moscú para sentirlo”.

_“Anhelo, como todo ser humano, estar en casa donde sea que me encuentre”._

“¿Maya Angelou?”

Napoleón sonrió. “Un hombre de profundidades ocultas”.

“Tenemos libros en Rusia, Cowboy”.

“Muy, muy largos. De hecho, Dostoievski me ayudó a superar un largo trecho. Quiero decir, me gusta leer durante... yoga. Soy _muy_ flexible”.

Illya farfulló y el café se esparció por el mantel. “Uh, ¿Pedimos la factura?”

*

El aire nocturno se sentía fresco en su rostro mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro a lo largo de la orilla del río. Arriba, la luna los guio a lo largo de su camino, las estrellas centelleando a su paso. Cogió la mano de Napoleón, quien, tras un momento de vacilación, le devolvió el apretón. 

“Bueno, Peril, he tenido una velada encantadora y yo...”

“¿Te gustaría venir al mío? ¿Para el café?” Ante la expresión de sorpresa casi dolorida de Napoleón, Illya continuó. “¡No se preocupe! Lo haría. Además, no habrá café, es un eufemismo para...”

“¡Lo tengo!” Napoleón levantó la otra mano, como para protegerse de un golpe. “Me encantaría, Dios me ayude, Peril. Realmente lo haría, pero...” Miró al otro lado del agua, con una extraña mirada distante en sus ojos. “Creo que deberíamos esperar. Yo… yo no me gustaría aprovecharme. Hasta ese punto.”

“Pft. Eres un tonto al pensar que podrías hacerlo, pero no me importa esta espera”. Illya levantó una mano y se llevó la punta de los dedos a la mejilla helada de Napoleón. “Vale la pena esperar por ti”.

Ante eso, Napoleón sonrió tristemente. “Me cuestiono por eso”.

*

Illya tarareó para sí mismo, mientras observaba a la multitud que se arremolinaba por la galería. Golpeando con el pie a un ritmo solo en su cabeza, sonrió para sí mismo mientras pensaba en Napoleón. Habían estado en cuatro citas más y cada una había hecho que su corazón se sintiera más ligero, había hecho que el mundo pareciera inundado de color y posibilidades. Incluso aquí, donde el color era a menudo estridente, desquiciado y caro.

Illya nunca hubiera pensado que Napoleón sería del tipo pasado de moda, pero su reticencia era solo otro elemento intrigante para el hombre. E Illya _sabía_ que se sentía atraído. Podía decir por las miradas acaloradas cada vez que su piel se rozaba, cómo se le quedaba un poco sin aliento en la garganta cuando Illya se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído, por la arruga de sus líneas de risa cuando soltaba una cariñosa risa ante los desafíos de Illya, cómo rara vez querría hablar sobre su vida, sino que presionó para obtener detalles sobre la de Illya. Napoleón parecía querer saber todo sobre su infancia, sus ambiciones, sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Y al hombre le _encantaba_ escuchar a Illya hablar sobre su trabajo. Fue reconfortante conocer a alguien tan centrado en otro en lugar de en ellos mismos.

Illya corría más allá de la etapa de aplastamiento y se acercaba de todo corazón al enamoramiento. 

“Un centavo por tus pensamientos, Peril”.

“¡Cowboy!” Illya exclamó, volviéndose para encontrar al otro hombre a su lado. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Pensé que te sorprendería con el almuerzo”. Napoleón levantó una bolsa de papel marrón con una suave sonrisa. “Y es bueno para ver donde _trabajas_ para un cambio”.

Illya le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le quitaba el artículo a Napoleón. “¿Hiciste esto?”

“No”.

“Entonces comeré”.

“¿Gracias?”

“Es mi descanso ahora, ¿Quieres salir a los escalones?”

Napoleón miró a su alrededor con ojos centelleantes. “¿Damos una vuelta por la habitación antes de salir?”

“No me puedes culpar por la mala calidad que encuentres, Cowboy. Yo no hago el arte”.

“Eres bastante arte, Peril”. Napoleón lo tomó del brazo en un vínculo. “Ven. Cuéntame lo que haces”. 

Mientras caminaban por la galería, charlando ociosamente, Illya trató de recordar cuándo se había sentido así. Ese fuego dentro de él que anhelaba la aventura de repente se apaciguó cuando lo bañó el rayo de la sonrisa de Napoleón. Se sentía como un barco, finalmente anclado en un lago tranquilo. 

“... Hmm, ¿Y cuán fuertemente vigilado está por la noche, dijiste?”

“¿No creo que lo hice?”

“¿No es así? Disculpa. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés a salvo cuando trabajes hasta tarde”.

Illya se burló. “No hay necesidad. Simplemente golpearía al intruso en la garganta. Y contamos con un sistema Emtech estándar. Es aburrido. No te aburriré”.

“¿Emtech? Hmm, ¿2019 o una configuración anterior?”

Illya sonrió, Napoleón estaba tan atento. Claramente estaba igual de enamorado. “2019. Tenemos una recogida privada pendiente y nos han hecho hacer simulacros muy caros. Aunque es como proteger la sala de arte de la escuela primaria”. Illya resopló. “Picasso”, se burló.

Napoleón parpadeó sorprendido. “No te gusta Picasso”.

Illya respiró hondo. “Bien…”

*

“No sabía que te interesara el arte, Cowboy”. Dijo Illya. “Algún día te llevaré a una galería adecuada. Verás el arte como debe ser”.

“Déjame adivinar. ¿En San Petersburgo?” 

“No, es una mierda. Tantos íconos; No me preocupo por ellos. Pero Alemania tiene grandes galerías”.

“Ah, sí” dijo Napoleón. “Me gusta especialmente Dresde. Lo pasé muy bien allí, en la galería”. Él sonrió. “Es bonito. Aprecio la belleza” continuó, con la mirada acalorada. “Merece ser admirado”.

La propia mirada de Illya se posó en los suaves labios de Napoleón. Labios que aún tenía que besar. “Si. Sí, lo hace”.

“Entonces, Illya, ¿haces tú personalmente las rondas o...?” Napoleón dio un pequeño grito ahogado. “¡Un Pollock! ¿Cómo me perdí eso?” Murmuró. “Quiero decir, no recuerdo que lo hayan mencionado en el folleto”, dijo apresuradamente, agitando la mano. Alejándose de Illya y rompiendo su vínculo, miró la pieza, fascinado absorto en su rostro. “¿Ves, Peril, ¿Cómo en esta pieza desmiente su típico machismo al revelar su suprema delicadeza? Dicen que fue cuando su trabajo se fue al infierno, que dejó que la bebida se apoderara de él, pero _mira_. Puedes ver su corazón en el lienzo dentro de los remolinos abstractos grandiosos y libres, ese negro contundente y violento. Como maravillosas ruinas destrozadas entre ciudades perdidas. Es un caos y está perdiendo”. Napoleón meneó la cabeza sobresaltado. “¿Y tú, Peril?”

“Es una mierda”.

“Ah” dijo Napoleón. “Veo que estamos siguiendo nuestro discurso matizado sobre el período azul de Picasso con el período de mierda de Pollock. Por favor continua”. 

“¿Has oído hablar de correa larga?” 

_“Aquí_ no, no estés...”

"Correa larga” dijo Illya, mirando el cuadro con el ceño fruncido. “Fue un complot de la CIA. El realismo socialista no podía durar, deberías ver Moscú ahora, todas las estatuas antiguas sin significado, no podía durar. Pero la maldita CIA no dejes que las ideas florezcan luego, que interfieran. Como Ron cuando cierro la puerta del ascensor”. 

“¿Qué?” 

“Así que dicen hola Pollock, eres una mierda. Lanzas un pincel a la pared y haces un desastre. Tenga más dólares, Pollock. Luego hace más lío, la gente dice oh sí, ya veo, esto es como la República de Weimar pero mejor porque aquí hizo lío y el patrón significa algo. Mi madre me leyó la historia de un emperador cuando era niño” sonrió a Napoleón. “No tú. Tiene la ropa, pero le enseña la polla a todo el mundo y ellos se asustan así que dicen que sí, bien, te ves genial. Tu café no sabe a mierda, esa línea es un parásito”. Él frunció el ceño. “Odio a los mentirosos. Nunca miento”.

Napoleón se volvió hacia él, reflexionando. “Siento que perdiste la fluidez a la mitad de esa perorata... y también, ay”. 

“De todos modos”, respiró Illya enfáticamente. “Es una mierda”. 

“Ya veo” dijo Napoleón. Asintió un poco. “¿Crees, y es posible que esté llegando aquí, crees que quizás veas el mundo a través de tu amargada y algo limitada cosmovisión excepcionalista rusa?” 

“Vete a la mierda”. Illya puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Me dices esto? ¿Dónde _has_ estado?” 

“Confía en mí, Peril, me muevo”. Napoleón se rió. “¿Por qué pareces sorprendido? ¿Alguna vez has sentido que la historia resuena como lo hace cuando el sol se pone en las ruinas de Cartago en un día de otoño? ¿Alguna vez ha deambulado por los árboles en el monte Iwaki? Crees que tus ojos son azules, pero ¿Qué son con el azul de los témpanos de hielo en Jokulsarlon o el lago donde Melissanthi murió de suspirar por el amor de Pan?” Miró a Illya con cariño. “Tanta belleza, y todo lo que ves es... ¿Cómo lo dijiste? El gallo aleteando con la brisa”. 

“Estás diciendo”, dijo Illya, “que el gallo puede ser hermoso, aunque sea un gallo”. 

Napoleón hizo una mueca. “No con tan poca delicadeza, espero”. 

“Espero que no sea poco”. 

Napoleón sonrió, asintiendo levemente. “Entonces, ¿Quién es tu veneno, Peril? ¿Quiénes son estos _verdaderos_ artistas?” 

“Dirás que es un cliché”.

“No hay cliché en ar... espera, ¿No me digas que eres uno de los tontos de Vettriano?”

“¿La escucha fácil del arte?” Él sonrió, “Estoy ofendido”. 

“Oh, gracias a Dios. Me habría llevado mi sándwich y saldría corriendo por las salidas de emergencia alarmado. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están...?”

“Van Gogh”.

“Oh” se burló Napoleón con una media sonrisa. “Todo el mundo dice eso, sí”. 

“Sí”, asintió con la cabeza. “Ellos hacen. Pero ya sabes, Cowboy. He estado en tantas galerías, tantas ciudades, y veo los cuadros y las estatuas y no me conmueven. Son hermosos, pero tienen frío”.

“¿Como en la URSS?”

“Cállate” dijo Illya. “Escúchame. Estuve en Londres una vez. Estaba solo, triste y cansado. Me desilusioné. Londres es así. Siento тоска́ en mi corazón. Nada me interesa, no tenía trabajo, nada. Y gracias a Dios la galería era gratis porque de lo contrario hubiera ido a Hyde Park y subido a Shinebox. Entonces veo esta pintura. No es bonita, no es fácil de ver. De inmediato sé que es Van Gogh, veo sus pinturas por toda Europa. Pero este, este campo solitario, los pájaros que vuelan y también están oscuros, y el cielo, es el caos en su lienzo, las pinceladas. Lloro. Me quedo en una concurrida galería rodeada de enanos británicos y lloro. Me avergüenzo, y luego creo que no, eso es lo que quiso decir. No te atrevas a avergonzarte, Illya. Le prestas atención a este hombre y le das las gracias por despertarte. _Eso es lo que sentí_ Él también estaba solo. Su alma desnuda en el lienzo, y todo el mundo dice, vaya que está bien y luego camine hacia otro cuadro que es más bonito. Pero la gente solitaria, ellos lo saben. Ellos se quedan. Ellos lloran”. Se despertó y miró alrededor de la habitación. “No veo nada de eso aquí”. 

Una mirada inescrutable cayó sobre el rostro de Napoleón mientras le devolvía la mirada, como si momentáneamente se sintiera conmocionado. “Illya” susurró Napoleón. “Esas son... mis palabras”. 

“Sí”, dijo. Bajó la mirada y luego miró a Napoleón a la cara. “Por eso dije sobre el cielo en las ventanas ese día en el café. Tus ojos me recuerdan a ese cielo, pero no me importa la tristeza. No me importa que la suciedad marrón manche tus ojos azules. Me recuerda el sentir esa conexión”. 

“¡No trabajes mañana!” Soltó Napoleón. “Quiero decir... quiero decir”. Tosió y sonrió débilmente. “¿Y tú y yo vamos con ese pequeño restaurante italiano encantador del pueblo?”

“Me encantaría, Cowboy, pero he acordado horas extra para la llegada de horribles cuadros de tres ojos”.

“Y por muy atractivo que sea”. Napoleón entró en el espacio de Illya y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa. “Estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en algo más atractivo”.

“Yo... supongo que...”

“¡Oh! Éste debe ser George” cortó Gaby a través de la nerviosa tartamudez de Illya. “La maravilla con fama de la medicina”. Ella sonrió y se acercó para estrechar la mano de Napoleón, quien le dio una leve sonrisa en respuesta cuando se alejó de Illya. “Tu moka sabe a pies”.

“Ah. Veo que el encanto es un requisito previo para trabajar aquí”. Napoleón lanzó una mirada a Illya. “¿Debes ser Gaby?” 

“Yo lo soy. He oído mucho sobre ti”. Le dio a Illya un guiño malicioso. Nauseabundamente.

“Gaby, ¿no tienes idiotas a los que guiar? ¿Hmm?”

“Oh, puedo tomarme un momento para asegurarme de que mi Illya está bien, ¿No?” Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en pedernales mientras miraba a Napoleón. “Y será mejor que se _mantenga_ bien”.

“No es necesario que protejas mi virtud, Gaby” susurró Illya mientras Napoleón palidecía. “Soy un niño grande”.

“¡Más buenas noticias para mí! Bromeó” Napoleón débilmente.

“Hmm”, miró a Napoleón de arriba abajo una vez más antes de estallar en una sonrisa alegre. “¡Bueno, es un placer conocerte!”

“Y tú también, Gaby”. Napoleón hizo una leve reverencia mientras se alejaba con un tranquilo adiós a Illya. “Dulce niña”.

“Lo siento por eso”.

“No lo estés. Me alegro de que tengas amigos que te cuiden”. Continuó viéndola desaparecer entre la multitud, frunciendo el ceño. “Te mereces tener eso”.

“¿Y tú, Cowboy? ¿De quién es el trabajo que admiras?”

“Modigliani...” 

“¡Oh no!” gritó Illya. “Oh vamos. ¡Caras de caballo!” 

“En realidad, si me hubieras dejado terminar, quería hablar de su amante, Jeanne. Ella era hermosa, sabes. Pero tímida, su familia lo odiaba, por supuesto. Era demasiado judío, demasiado artista torturado, demasiado desamparado. Y sus pinturas son buenas, Illya. Solo necesitas mirar más de cerca. Jeanne lo amaba, lo adoraba. Ella pintó con su propio estilo y hay un retrato que hizo, de Modigliani. Está medio envuelto en la oscuridad, pero tiene la expresión más triste y desprotegida. Es una mirada suave que solo un amante podría dar”.

“¿Entonces ella se convirtió en una gran artista y le dijo que no a más caras de caballos?”

“No”, dijo Napoleón. “No. Después de que él murió joven, como hacen todos los artistas torturados, ella se quitó la vida. Saltó a su muerte. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Estás embarazada de ocho meses, tan joven, talentosa y hermosa, y tan lista para morir?” Él suspiró. “Nunca lo entendí, no hasta que me enamoré. No hasta que supe lo que era perder a alguien”. Soltó una risa amarga. “Bien. Después de una moda. Si tan sólo Jeanne se hubiera salvado. Si tan solo alguien hubiera dicho, mira, sucede. Tu sigue”.

“Eso es triste”, dijo Illya. 

“Sí”, dijo con una pequeña risa. “Está. Pero ya sabes, me determinó a no ser nunca así, nunca dejar que el fin de otra persona signifique el mío. No lo permitiré”. 

“No puedes detenerlo” dijo Illya en voz baja. “El amor no se puede detener”. 

“Bien”. Metió las manos en los bolsillos. “De todas formas…”

“Ven”. Illya volvió a unir sus brazos a Napoleón. “Vamos a comer en los escalones mientras el sol es tan agradable”.

“¿Pensarás lo de mañana, sin embargo?”

“Sí, Cowboy. Lo pensaré”.


	3. Chapter 3

“¡Cowboy!” Illya llamó mientras entraba al café. “¡доброе утро!”

“¿Peril?” Napoleón salió de la trastienda y se acercó al mostrador con expresión de sorpresa. “Es temprano. Y _realmente_ tengo que empezar a cerrar esa puerta”.

“Estás bien. Es un barrio débil y endeble. Muy bajo en delitos graves. Sin bolas”.

“Ésa es... una visión extraña de las bajas estadísticas de delincuencia, pero la aceptaré”. 

“Por supuesto que hay ese terrible grafiti en el lado sur”, reflexionó.

“¿Te refieres al Banksy?”

“Ah, sí. Ese criminal”.

“Ese _genio_ ”.

“¡Pah!” escupió Illya, con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano. “Es un símbolo trillado, con hombres de _Pulp Fiction_ sosteniendo plátanos y vendidos por 10 millones de dólares. ¡Jaja!” se rió con dureza. “Broma capitalista, sátira mordaz. Ahora dame 10 millones de dólares”. 

Napoleón asintió lentamente. “Gracias por eso. Ahora, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Café?”

Illya se rió de buena gana.

“Lo tomaré como un no. Bueno, es temprano” miró a Illya intencionadamente, “así que voy a tomar uno”. Para sorpresa de Illya, se acercó adormilado a la máquina de café y la encendió, un zumbido electrónico cuando cobró vida. Reprimió un bostezo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, por una vez libre de producto. Illya estaba encantada de ver que se curvaba. “Tendrás que disculparme, Peril, he estado trabajando la mayor parte de la noche”.

“¿Haces servicio nocturno ahora?”

“¿Hmm? Oh no, no. Yo estaba...” Napoleón miró fijamente al vacío, antes de esbozar una sonrisa cansada. “Moliendo los granos del café. Me gusta hacerlo a mano”.

“Suena higiénico”. Illya entrecerró los ojos. “Tienes pintura en la nariz”.

“¿La tengo?” Napoleón le dio unas palmaditas en la cara antes de enviar una sonrisa tímida a Illya. “El apartamento de arriba necesita un poco de arreglos. Lo quitaré en la ducha”. 

Hubo una breve pausa mientras la máquina llenaba la taza de Napoleón con un líquido espeso y oscuro e Illya trató de alejar los pensamientos de un Napoleón duchándose. 

“No me di cuenta de que tú también vivías aquí”, dijo Illya una vez que la máquina quedó en silencio. “¿Y pintas las paredes de _negro_ ? ¡Es muy deprimente!”

“Eh, sí, arriba hay una pequeña habitación preciosa”. Napoleón se mordió el labio, luciendo como si lamentara haber mencionado el tema. “¡Y debe haberse secado de un color más oscuro, de _todos modos_! Después de todo, te hice una taza. Lo siento, me temo que todavía funciona en piloto automático”.

Napoleón empujó la bebida hacia él e Illya fue muy consciente del cálido roce de los dedos de Napoleón cuando le quitó la taza, de la forma en que sus ojos atraparon y sostuvieron. Illya estaba bastante seguro de que la sonrisa en su rostro era tan brillante y tonta como venía.

“¿Entonces no eres una persona mañanera?” Preguntó Illya, inclinándose hacia adelante con el codo sobre la encimera y apoyando la barbilla en la palma, con una sonrisa coqueta a la vista. “Esta es una información interesante. Para seguir adelante”.

“Oh, Dios, veo _lo_ _que haces_ ”.

“Yo también soy _muy_ bueno por la noche”.

Napoleón soltó una carcajada y se unió a Illya, presionando en su espacio a través de la encimera. “¿Es eso así?” Sus ojos se posaron en la boca de Illya. “Necesitaría más pruebas antes de poder creer afirmaciones tan descabelladas y extravagantes”. 

“Ah, ja, eso podría arreglarse. ¿Esta noche por ejemplo?”

“¡Oh!” dijo Napoleón con palpable alivio. “¿Te las arreglaste para cambiar tu turno?”

“Sí, Ron _está_ muy feliz. A pesar de esto, me alegro de poder pasar la noche contigo”.

“Bueno”. Agachó la cabeza y trazó un remolino con el dedo en la madera. “Estoy, eh, con muchas ganas de hacerlo, Illya”. Miró hacia arriba debajo de los párpados cerrados, una expresión curiosamente oscura en su rostro.

“Me gusta eso” dijo Illya, queriendo ahuyentarlo. “Me gustaría estar en tu boca”. Se encontró con los ojos muy abiertos de Napoleón y sonrió.

“¡Peril! A veces pienso que esta rutina tuya de _Allo, Allo_ no es del todo inconsciente”. Se apretó más, golpeando la nariz de Illya con un movimiento juguetón. “Pero me encanta un solo _sentido de_ vez en cuando”. 

Illya le dio un guiño descarado. “Debo irme pronto. Tenemos un gran día en el trabajo. Tenemos monstruosidades de Picasso para descargar y organizar de forma segura”. Illya puso los ojos en blanco. “Ron lo está arreglando, pero tendrá problemas. Verá que tiene problemas con...”

“Sí, yo también estoy bastante ocupado, Peril” le espetó Napoleón, irritado. “Así que probablemente debería volver a mis asuntos yo mismo”. 

“Yo... lo siento. No era mi intención retenerte”. Illya se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco picado y molesto. Se enderezó, retrocedió un paso y apretó los dedos sobre la taza que tenía en la mano. “No importa, puedo irme”.

“¡No, no! Discúlpame por favor. Estoy cansado y malhumorado”. Levantó las manos en tono apaciguador mientras se movía desde detrás del mostrador y se paraba junto a Illya. “¿Perdóname?”

Illya suspiró y lanzó una mirada deliberada. “Supongo que puedo hacer esto. Si esto dejas de hacer pucheros” dijo, su propia ira se aplacó ante los modales suaves de Napoleón. Tomó un sorbo de café distraídamente. El horror y el arrepentimiento momentáneos fueron rápidamente ahuyentados por el oscuro y fuerte asado que llenó sus sentidos. La amargura picante fue seguida sobre sus talones por un toque de dulzura de caramelo, cuyos restos la lengua de Illya persiguió mientras tragaba. Se apartó, mirando la taza con sorpresa y satisfacción. 

Un picor, tan pequeño y profundo, pareció instalarse en su mente. Como un diminuto hilo de algodón, separado de sus hermanos, lo llamó. Lo buscó, estirando la mano para tirar del hilo. “Cowboy, este café es más bien… _uf_ !”

Una bocanada de aire salió de Illya en su conmoción por la repentina presión de Napoleón contra su cuerpo. Los labios cálidos y ligeramente secos tocaron los suyos, y la palma de Napoleón se deslizó hacia arriba, suave en la nuca. Illya se sintió como si se dejara llevar por una ola. Apretando a Napoleón, Illya lo atrajo aún más cerca con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la mano amontonando la tela de la camisa de Napoleón, mientras los brazos de Napoleón rodearon sus hombros. La suave caricia de la lengua de Napoleón contra sus labios encendió a Illya y suspiró suavemente mientras se abría para él, profundizando el beso en una tierna maraña de lenguas. Y luego todo fue una respiración difícil, urgente y la lucha por acercarse cada vez más.

Dedos inteligentes acariciaron el cabello de Illya, revolviéndolo mientras tiraban y rizaban mechones a su alrededor en su propio abrazo. Y luego Illya no pensó mucho en nada, cuando sintió la dura longitud del hombre presionando contra su muslo, frotándose con dulce fricción.

_“Peril_ ” gimió Napoleón suavemente, alejándose lentamente, presionando su cara contra el hueco del cuello de Illya. “Tienes que ponerte manos a la obra. ¿Recuerdas?” Su aliento era una caricia cálida y ardiente a lo largo de su piel. 

“Sí” jadeó Illya. “Tienes razón”. Presionó de nuevo hacia adelante para capturar los labios de Napoleón, pero un dedo lo detuvo.

“Entonces esta noche”. Miró a Illya, con las pupilas hinchadas y oscurecidas por la promesa. 

Illya presionó un beso en el dedo que aún presionaba sus labios. “Está bien, Cowboy. Lo estaré esperando”.

Cuando se fue, con un café sorprendentemente bebible en la mano, el hilo volvió a surgir. Algo en el rostro de Napoleón. Algo oscuro y triste en sus ojos. ¿Lo había imaginado? Tomando un sorbo de café, alisó el hilo de su mente. Probablemente no fue nada y, después de todo, tenían toda la noche juntos para esperar.

*

“¿Está listo para ordenar señor?” volvió a preguntar el camarero, pluma en mano y expectante.

“No”. Illya hizo un gesto con la mano. “Mi acompañante aún está por llegar. Tráigame más agua, por favor”. Asintió con la cabeza cuando el camarero se fue y volvió a consultar su reloj.

Napoleón llegaba casi treinta y tres minutos tarde y no respondía los mensajes de texto y las llamadas de Illya. Un nudo de preocupación comenzaba a formarse en el estómago de Illya. ¿Y si hubiera tropezado y caído? O se había ahogado hasta morir con uno de sus propios brebajes. O se había adentrado en el tráfico y en ese momento estaba aplastado sobre el parabrisas de alguien como su propio Pollack.

Tamborileó un ritmo desafinado sobre la mesa, la pierna también rebotando en el ritmo inconexo. Quizás debería ir a _Nico's_ y ver si Napoleón estaba torcido y doblado al pie de las escaleras, con los dedos extendidos hacia el teléfono justo fuera de...

Illya saltó cuando el celular cobró vida, vibrando a través de la mesa ante las miradas molestas de los otros clientes. Les lanzó un ceño fruncido mientras lo recogía y respondió apresuradamente. “¿Napoleón? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Estás bien?”

“Peril” dijo Napoleón con voz ronca. “Lo siento mucho, mucho, me temo que voy a tener que...” Una tos. “reprogramar nuestra cita, me temo. Me siento fatal. Me he enfermado de un tremendo resfriado”.

La decepción y la preocupación invadieron a Illya ante el miserable sonido de la voz de Napoleón. “Siento mucho oír eso, Cowboy. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?”

“¡No, no! Deberías seguir adelante y ordenar...” Una estrangulación sonó en la línea. “Adelante y ordena. Aprovecha al máximo la velada”.

“No será lo mismo sin ti, tal vez debería pasar y...”

_“_ ¡No! Quiero decir...” Napoleón soltó una risa temblorosa. “Es muy amable de su parte, pero creo que me voy a meter en la cama y dormirme”.

Un chillido agudo de fondo hizo que Illya se estremeciera y apartara el celular de su oído. “¿Qué es ese pitido?” 

“¿Qué? Oh. ¡Es mi alarma de humo! Necesita pilas nuevas. Voy a… golpearlo con una escoba”. Afortunadamente, el sonido penetrante se cortó. “Aquí vamos”.

“Bien”. Illya se preocupó por su labio. “Si estás seguro, Cowboy”. 

“Completamente, y... solo quiero decir que la he pasado de maravilla esta última semana. Verdaderamente. Quiero que sepas que...”

“Yo también. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?”

“Sí, sí, estoy, oh, mierda... eh, lo siento, ¡se me cayó el jarabe para la tos!” Un susurro ahora. “De todas formas. Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Suavemente. Adiós, Illya”.

“Adiós, Na...” La línea ya estaba muerta.

Illya miró su celular con el ceño fruncido en señal de respeto. Pobre Napoleón. Todo enfermizo y atrapado en el peligro de incendio de un edificio. Quizás Illya podría hacer que su noche fuera un poco mejor.

“¡Perdóneme! ¿Preparas sopa de pollo?” dijo, atrapando la mirada del camarero que pasaba. Y si es así, ¿´Puedo hacer que funcione?

*

Illya subió a la acera, sorprendido de ver una pequeña luz en _la_ ventana _de Nico_ , y una figura en sombras recortada en el resplandor. Miró más de cerca, ahuecando una mano por su rostro mientras miraba a través del cristal. Illya apenas pudo distinguir una figura vestida de oscuro que se movía en la oscuridad. Mientras Illya miraba, el rostro reconocible del hombre se reveló mientras se movía hacia el haz de la lámpara con poca luz. Satisfecho de que no ocurriera nada extraño, Illya dio un paso atrás y se abrió paso a través de la puerta, mientras el timbre tintineaba.

Ante el estruendo, Napoleón se dio la vuelta, con la cara estampada en estado de shock. ¡Illya! Dio un paso atrás tembloroso, con la boca abierta y respirando con dificultad. Iba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies y en sus manos enguantadas sostenía un trozo de papel en forma de tubo frente a él casi con reverencia. “¡Esto... esto no es lo que parece!”

“Te ves muy apuesto”. Dijo Illya, dejando la sopa en una mesa cercana. “¡Es muy adelgazante!”

“YO…”

“¿Qué es esto?” Illya cubrió la distancia, sonriendo amablemente mientras tomaba el tubo de manos de Napoleón, este último soltando un grito ahogado de dolor al hacerlo. Illya lo desplegó y soltó una pequeña risa. “Cowboy, ¿por qué compras una imitación tan barata?” dijo Illya con cariño, mientras miraba la impresión. Era uno de los Picassos que había visto descargar hoy. “Y una pintura tan fea. Parece un niño demente armado con una página de ataque con maleza rota. ¿Cómo puede alguien decir que esto es mosquetero? ¡Es horrible!”

“Yo... quizás debería retirar eso...”

“Aquí, te ayudaré a decidir dónde lo colocas”. 

“No, en serio, Peril, yo..." Napoleón hizo como si quisiera agarrar la pintura, pero Illya fue demasiado rápido y pasó junto a él. 

“¡Que tal aquí!” Llamó por encima del hombro. “¡Justo encima del mostrador y luego todos los clientes verán a través de la ventana!”

“Oh, _Dios_.”

“¿Tienes sticky tac y lo pondré ahora y... oh!” El papel resbaló e Illya lo agarró justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Con la rodilla la golpeó desde abajo y volvió a agarrarla mejor.

_“¡Dulce madre de Dios!_ ”

“Relájate, Cowboy, tienen cientos de estos en la tienda de regalos. Te compraré muchos para adornar tus miserables muros negros”.

“Uh, sí, claro. ¡Es sólo yo… realmente me gusta mucho!”

“¿De Verdad?” Illya echó una mirada crítica a la pieza. “¿Por qué?”

“¡Um, me recuerda a ti!”

Illya frunció el ceño, mirando de un lado a otro entre la imagen y Napoleón. “Pero mis ojos están en las partes correctas de la cara”.

“¡Quise decir en espíritu!”

Illya se rió un poco desconcertada. “Si tú lo dices. Preferiría que me compararas con Repin, Kramskoi, De Lempicka o incluso con un _Etch a Sketch_ que _esto,_ pero está bien. Lo tomaré como el cumplido que se pretendía”. Illya frunció el ceño. “Está manchado. Lo tendré”. Se lamió el pulgar generosamente.

“¡No!” 

Illya saltó por el volumen y el pánico en el rostro de Napoleón. “Cowboy, lo siento. Me distraje. No estás bien”. Dejó la foto boca abajo en el mostrador. Napoleón soltó un pequeño gemido. “¡Traje sopa!”

“Gracias”. Tragó saliva con fuerza. “Eso es adorable. Pero es muy tarde y...” 

“¿Deberías estar levantado?” Illya intervino. “Estás muy pálido. Y sudando. Quizás debería llevarte a la cama”. Levantó una mano. “Quiero decir... ¡para dormir!”

“¡Si! Realmente. Quiero decir, no. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que podría tomar esta deliciosa sopa, muy amable de tu parte, Peril, y voy tomar eso...” Hizo un gesto hacia el retrato, “e ir directamente a la cama. Solo”.

Illya ladeó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Napoleón, ahora con propiedad, dejando de lado su preocupación y atracción. Una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente de Napoleón. Un pequeño tic apenas perceptible en su mejilla, manos con un leve temblor y ojos que se movían repetidamente entre Illya y la impresión. 

“Cowboy” dijo lentamente. “¿Que está pasando?” Extendió los dedos tocando el papel, papel que ahora se dio cuenta de que no era la sensación barata y sedosa de las copias de la tienda de regalos. Pero áspero y con textura. Con cautela, pasó la página, apareciendo colores chillones. Movió un dedo hacia la imagen.

“No lo hagas” suplicó Napoleón. No hagas eso.

“¿Por qué?”, Preguntó rotundamente, con los ojos todavía en la imagen. Un nudo horrible comenzaba a enredarse en su estómago. “Por qué no, Cowboy”. 

“Porque...” Napoleón suspiró profundamente. “Porque es real”. 

“No entiendo”.

“Lo siento”, susurró. “Por favor”.

Illya miró a Napoleón a los ojos, consternada por el pánico creciente en los ojos del otro hombre. Consternación y sospecha creciente. “Esto no es una copia barata, ¿Verdad?”

“Yo...” masculló Napoleón en voz baja. “Lo robé. Lo robé de la galería. Es lo que hago, Peril”.

“Es lo que haces”. IIlya repitió, la calma en su voz desmentía la confusión. La creciente humillación. Tomó un respiro profundo. “¿Quién eres tú?”

“¿Tu barista?” dijo débilmente con una sonrisa cerosa. “Soy… sigo siendo yo. Yo también... Yo también soy esto”.

Illya lo ignoró. “¿Por eso estás aquí? Verdad”. 

“Por eso. Por la pintura”. La voz de Napoleón era tranquila, casi quebradiza en el silencio del café. Respiró hondo y herido. "Nico era mi compañero de celda. Y hablaba todo el tiempo. Sin parar. Pero entonces un día mencionó que su maldita cafetería estaba frente al Thomas Lowry. De repente, comencé a escuchar”.

Illya se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello. “Decidiste... ¿Eso es lo que dices? venir a este lugar”.

Los labios de Napoleón se arquearon con lúgubre diversión. “Si. Era la ubicación perfecta, podía estar atento a las idas y venidas, tener una excusa para mirar las áreas circundantes, lo suficientemente cerca para tener intimidad con...”

“¿Yo?” El horror se apoderó de él y le cerró la garganta.

“¡No! Peril. Lo prometo. No... No al principio de todos modos. No fuiste parte de nada de esto. Viniste a mí, ¿Recuerdas?”

“¡Es una cafetería! ¡Vine por el café!”

“Traté de mantener a todos alejados para poder concentrarme en el trabajo. El verdadero trabajo. ¡Traté de mantenerte lejos! Pero seguiste volviendo. Dios mío, hombre, ¡me viste remover un chocolate caliente con bolígrafo!”

“Pensé que eras extravagante. Como la chica del flequillo y las gafas y el encasillado” dijo Illya con tristeza. “Te encontré adorable”. Su mirada se entrecerró. “Pero eres un mentiroso”. 

“Si. Yo miento”. Napoleón cerró los ojos con fuerza. “Pero entonces... no quise bajar la guardia, pero de alguna manera... No tienes ninguna razón para creerme, Illya, pero me gustas. _Como_ Mucho”.

Illya se cruzó de brazos. "Quiere decir que descubrió que podría serte útil”.

“Sí, sí, lo hice. ¡Pero me hiciste sentir miserable!”

“¡Oh, lo _siento_! ¡Qué terrible de mi parte!”

“No, no quise decir...” Napoleón se agarró del pelo y soltó un bufido de frustración. “Me encanta esta vida, Peril, me encanta. Pero cuanto más te conocí, lo odié. No quería hacerte esto”.

“¿Y aun así lo hizo?”

“Cambié de opinión. Lo prometo. ¡Y traté de distanciarte de todo esto! Si no estuvieras en el museo, si estuvieras en el restaurante a la vista de numerosos testigos y CCTV, nadie podría acusarlo de ser un invo...”

“¡No cambia que me hayas usado!” La ira comenzó a crecer ahora, quemando su conmoción, dejando atrás solo la retorcida verdad desnuda. “¡Yo era solo otro peón para ti!”

“Me he asegurado de que nada pueda llevarte de vuelta a ti, diablos, ni siquiera me llevará de vuelta a _mí_. Te prometo. Soy muy bueno en lo que hago”.

“¡Su estadía en prisión ruega por lo contrario!”

“Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo y con Eva... Mira, no importa. Solo necesito que sepas que me aseguré de que tu trabajo esté bien. Incluso podría obtener un aumento. En serio, un mono podría salir con un jarrón Ming allí”. 

“¡No me importa el trabajo!” rugió Illya. “¡Me preocupaba por ti! Y tú me _utilizaste_ , Napoleón”. Repitió, con las manos temblorosas a los costados, las metió debajo de las axilas para calmar el temblor. “¿Tu entiendes eso?”

Napoleón bajó la cabeza, hundiendo los hombros. “¡Lo sé! _Lo sé._ Y pensé que podía hacerlo. Coger lo que necesitaba y tirarte a un lado. Divirtiéndome al mismo tiempo. Pensé que tal vez estaba construido de esa manera, pero... no pude. Ya no puedo. Es menor ahora, y he decidido. Que no estoy… _”_. Después de un largo e intolerable silencio roto sólo por el sonido de la respiración entrecortada de Illya, Napoleón dijo: “Creo... creo que podría cuidar mucho de ti. Más que nadie antes. Creo que ya lo hago”.

“¿Más que Modigliani para tu Jeanne Hébuterne?” Illya se burló. “¿Más mentiras para engañarme?”

“No”. Napoleón se frotó la cara con cansancio. “Ella era muy real. Y pensé que lo que teníamos era real. Luego me vendió por una puntuación mayor”. Miró a Illya con una sonrisa cansada. “Y así es como llegué a conocer a nuestro querido Nico”. Tragó saliva y se acercó a Illya, deteniéndose con el brazo extendido, una distancia cautelosa. “Tenía un gran plan. Estaba el trabajo, la adquisición, la escapada. Contaba con todo. Excepto tu”.

“¿Qué es esto? ¿Una confesión de amor para que no llame a la policía?” Illya contuvo el aliento, consternada por cómo temblaba. “Las mentiras que dices”.

“¡No!” La cabeza de Napoleón se alzó bruscamente. “¡No, _sé_ qué es esto!” Soltó una risa amarga. “Dios, esto es un desastre”.

Illya frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con los dedos temblorosos. No fue justo. No era justo cómo las sombras se aferraban a Napoleón, volviéndolo más hermoso que el toque de cualquier artista. No era justo lo mucho que lo deseaba cuando lo habían traicionado tanto. Y sin embargo lo hizo.

“Quizá” dijo con delicadeza. “Quizás no tienes que irte. Devolveremos la pintura fea y tú te quedas. Haces un café terrible y nos olvidamos de esto”.

En todo caso, esto hizo que Napoleón pareciera aún más dolido. “Peril. _No puedo_. Por un lado, eh, Nico no es exactamente consciente de que estoy aquí”.

“¡¿Tú también rompes y entras ?!”

“¿Qué pasa si tú vienes _conmigo_?” Napoleón acortó la distancia y agarró a Illya por los brazos, acercándolo. “Sé que no eres feliz aquí. Tengo un avión listo para llevarnos a Costa Rica y de allí al mundo entero. Demonios, paremos a ver Belice”. 

“¿Quién es este Billy?” dijo con el ceño fruncido. 

“Basta, no seas tímido. Tú _deseas_ esto. Lo veo en ti, ese deseo por la emoción de bajar de un avión y que el lugar sea diferente, que el _aire_ sea diferente, y la aventura te espera. ¿Y no quieres hacer eso? ¿Y compartir eso con alguien?” Asintió un poco. “¿Conmigo?” 

Por un momento, Illya pudo imaginarlo. Elegante, orgulloso y el misterioso apuesto extraño de la ciudad, sus gafas de sol brillando a sabiendas en una nueva ubicación exótica, mostrando puñados de dólares y haciendo que todos adivinen si era millonario, un mocoso de Silicon Valley, un _criminal_ sexy y apuesto... 

Y a pesar de todo, Napoleón a su lado.

Pero.

“No. No funcionará, Cowboy" dijo Illya, tomando las manos de Napoleón entre las suyas y quitándolas de su agarre. Su piel lamentó la pérdida mientras los dejaba caer. “No puede funcionar”. 

“Bien, está bien”. Napoleón murmuró con los ojos bajos. "Si. Entiendo, Peril. No puedo pedirte eso”. Él sonrió sombríamente. “Sin embargo, habría sido divertido, ¿No? Una aventura”.

“Quizás”.

“Me atrevo a pedir diez minutos de ventaja. ¿O sería demasiado?”

“Sería”. Illya se aclaró la garganta. “Pero haré eso”.

“Illya” susurró Napoleón mientras se movía hacia la sombra de Illya una vez más. _“Por favor_ ”. Con una mano tierna ahuecando el rostro de Illya, Napoleón lo besó, mordiendo suavemente el brote inferior antes de dejar un rastro de besos a lo largo de su clavícula y de regreso a sus labios. “Supongo que esto es un adiós”, suspiró tembloroso. La punta de su nariz rozó la de Illya suavemente antes de retirarse y mirar a Illya a los ojos. “Esperas tu destino”.

“Sí, Cowboy”. Con un suspiro de descontento, Illya rompió el abrazo y se alejó. Pasó un largo momento mientras se miraban el uno al otro, reconociendo en silencio la oscuridad de la habitación que se había vuelto tensa, mirando. Esperando.

Illya asintió brevemente y con la cabeza y dejó atrás la obra de arte robada y un Napoleón caído por la cresta.

*

El corazón de Illya latía con fuerza, golpeando contra sus costillas mientras desaceleraba su acercamiento a la galería. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía recuperar el aliento y lo último que quería era entrar jadeando con fuerza, con la cara roja y atrayendo miradas sospechosas. Illya se detuvo a diez metros del frente de los escalones y se obligó a respirar profundamente, temblando.

Apenas había pegado ojo la noche anterior. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía el rostro de Napoleón en su mente. La cruda devastación y el pesar que había brillado en su mirada. Era _real_ , Illya estaba seguro de eso, pero nada más. Incluso ahora, el corazón traidor y estúpido de Illya ansiaba extender la mano y aliviar el dolor.

_Tonto_ , pensó, finalmente avanzando los escalones. _Eres un tonto fácil de dejar._

Aturdido, comenzó el ascenso, buscando con los ojos a la policía y la cinta del crimen, pero fue en vano.

Desconcertado, se dirigió a la galería y al tranquilo molino de apertura de los pocos clientes y sus colegas. ¿Dónde estaban las sirenas? ¿Los jadeos? Gaby corriendo hacia él horrorizada, con sus hermosos ojos confiados muy abiertos por el terror de las consecuencias de la pérdida. 

Con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, se dirigió a la sala maldita donde su carrera estaba a punto de terminar. 

Allí, al final del pasillo, estaba el mismo Picasso que Illya había visto la noche anterior. Lentamente, se dirigió a él, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. ¿Cómo? ¿Lo había traído de vuelta? ¿Había cambiado de opinión?

“¿Ves?” rió Gaby, acercándose detrás de él y sobresaltándose. “¡Estás hechizado!”

“¿Qué? Yo...” Illya se volvió. “Qué”. El Repitió.

_La pintura del puente de la nariz de Napoleón_.

Por supuesto. Napoleón tenía muchos talentos. ¿Por qué no una falsificación convincente también?

“No me importa lo que digas, Illya, creo que su período de cubismo es hermoso. Mire el énfasis y la yuxtaposición. El alma, la poesía y la erótica. Es como si ya conocieras la sensación de las líneas debajo de tus manos”. Ella enlazó su brazo con el de él, apoyando su diminuta cabeza contra su bíceps. “La mente detrás de eso. ¿Puedes imaginar?”

“Demasiado bien” susurró Illya. 

“¿Hola! Qué tal?” Dijo Gaby, mirándolo con preocupación. “Pareces... fuera de algún modo”.

“Estoy bien, Gaby, no dormí bien, eso es todo”. Illya volvió a mirar la pintura, consciente en su visión periférica de la mirada inquisitiva de Gaby.

“¿Es Isabel II?”

“La reina Isabel no es una dictadora”.

“Dígaselo a los contribuyentes británicos” bufó. “¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea?”

“ _Da nyet, navernoe_ ”, dijo con tristeza. “Quizá me arrepienta de esto durante algún tiempo. Resopló”.

“Entonces... estás consciente de que te arrepentirás de esto”, dijo, girándose hacia él, “y sin embargo... aquí estás”. 

“Aquí estoy”, dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

“¿Por qué demonios te quedarías aquí como si pertenecieras a una obra de Ibsen cuando podrías arreglar esto _ahora mismo_?” 

“Algunas cosas no se pueden arreglar”, dijo Illya. 

“¿Así como la habilidad de Picasso para dibujar las manos?” 

“Como la habilidad de Picasso para dibujar las manos”, repitió asintiendo. 

“Illya” dijo. “¿De verdad crees que alguna vez perdió esa habilidad?”

“Debe haberlo hecho porque ¿Por qué seguir dibujando grandes bloques estúpidos en su lugar?”

Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo. “Tal vez, solo _tal vez_ , era un hombre terco al final y se negó a volver”. 

“Debería haber vuelto, idiota”. 

“Sí”, dijo ella. Ella le dio una sonrisa ganadora, la sonrisa encantadora y descarada que él amaba en ella. “Debería haberlo hecho”. 

“Gaby, no es como dices. No es una situación de manos. Necesito decirte…”

“¡Parece que alguien está aquí para disculparse!” dijo Gaby con una sonrisa, indicando por encima del hombro. “Pero no trae flores. Márcalo por eso, Illya”. Gaby se puso de puntillas y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla. “Recuerda lo que dije. Arriésgate”. 

Respiró hondo antes de volverse, y luego lo dejó todo en un poderoso estremecimiento al ver al otro hombre directamente detrás de él, su arrogante y orgullosa cabeza inclinada en súplica. El corazón de Illya se estremeció de esperanza, seguido rápidamente por la ira y la vergüenza mordiente por su propia debilidad. Mantuvo su rostro pasivo mientras Napoleón se acercaba con cautela.

“¿Qué fue lo que dijo Picasso? Los buenos artistas copian, y los grandes artistas roban”

“Un poco en la nariz, ¿No crees, Peril?"

Illya se rió amargamente. “Tú los cambiaste”.

“Sí” dijo Napoleón en voz baja. “En realidad, dos veces”. Inclinó la barbilla en dirección al Picasso. “ _Ese es_ el original”. Él frunció el ceño. “No te ofendas, pero la seguridad aquí es espantosa”.

“Esperas que te crea”.

“¿Bueno, sí? Te quejas de Ron todo el tiempo...”

“¡Sobre la pintura!”

“¡Oh! Entonces no. De ningún modo. Pero es la verdad de todos modos”.

Illya negó con la cabeza y se volvió, necesitando consuelo de la mirada de Napoleón. “¿Y crees que esto hace que todo esté bien? No es así”. Sintió, más que vio, el gesto de reconocimiento de Napoleón.

“Lo sé. No espero tu perdón. Yo solo... solo quería intentar hacerlo bien de alguna manera”. 

Illya se rió burlonamente. “Correcto. Así que tú dices”.

“Gustave Courbet” dijo de repente Napoleón.

“¿Qué?"

“No Repin. No Kramskoi. Ni siquiera De Lempicka. Si tuviera que compararte con una obra de arte, sería una pintura de Courbet. Quiero decir” dijo Napoleón enérgicamente,

“tenemos su uso exquisito del claroscuro y el _realismo_ desolador de sus pinturas, pero me refiero a la belleza airada detrás de su trabajo. Sabes, le gustaba torcer modismos. Dijo: “Ofendo _, luego existo_ ”. Se rió entre dientes. “Qué innecesariamente desafiante. Qué enojado y divertido y... cómo _tú_ _”_. 

“Entonces... ¿Crees que soy un idiota?” 

“Estoy diciendo que tienes su fuego y su falta de voluntad para transigir. Y también estoy diciendo...” respiró temblorosamente. “También estoy diciendo que su _Herido_ es una pintura que me deja sin aliento. Porque es tan jodidamente hermoso, Illya. Es erótico incluso hasta la sangre y la forma, la forma en que la luz incide sobre los pómulos del hombre”. Pasó su mano por el rostro de Illya. Illya tragó saliva por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y luchó por mantener la compostura tras la triste sonrisa de Napoleón. “Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias diferentes”. Napoleón tomó la mano de Illya y la estrechó con suavidad. “Creo que podríamos haber tenido algo, de verdad”. Esperó un momento, la cabeza inclinada y el rostro lleno de expectación. Ante la falta de respuesta de Illya, una luz en sus ojos se atenuó lentamente. “Bueno, Peril. Supongo que eso es todo”. Se llevó la mano de Illya a la boca y le besó los nudillos con suavidad. Con una leve reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. 

Como si tuviera voluntad propia, la mano de Illya permaneció en el aire, el calor de los labios de Napoleón seguía atormentándole la piel. Sus dedos se flexionaron hacia la figura que se alejaba. ¿Alejarme? ¿Para detenerlo y darle a Illya un breve respiro para pensar? Para tirar al ladrón hacia él. No podía decirlo.

No. Eso fue mentira. Él sabía. La mano de Illya volvió a bajar a su costado y Napoleón salió de la galería.

*

Napoleón se sentó en el asiento del conductor durante unos minutos, sin arrancar aún el motor. Agarró el volante y observó cómo los nudillos se le ponían blancos por la presión. Buen Dios, realmente acababa de hacer eso. ¿Le dio la espalda a millones?

Si. Pero no fue nada comparado con darle la espalda a Illya. Incluso si la acción inútil había hecho que Illya lo odiara un poco menos. Valió la pena.

Qué tonto había sido.

Miró por el retrovisor la pequeña y destartalada cafetería. _Eso_ , le alegraría ver la parte de atrás. Luego, su mirada se desvió hacia la galería al otro lado de la calle.

_Adiós, Illya._

Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo varias veces, concentrándose. Él podría hacer esto. Podría irse. Al final, fue lo único que podía hacer. Y tal vez cuando pensara en esto, le dolería un poco menos saber que trató de corregir el mal que había causado. Tal vez algún día pudiera pensar en Illya y no sentir el dolor en el estómago y la pesadez en el corazón. 

Tal vez.

“¡Cowboy!” La puerta del coche se abrió e Illya se arrojó al asiento del pasajero, sorprendiendo tanto a Napoleón que casi se estrella contra la ventana del lado del conductor. “¡Conduce!”

“¡Illya! ¡Qué demonios! ¿Ese es el Picasso?”

“¡Sí, ahora pisa el maldito acelerador!” Illya escupió, arrojando al dulce Jesús, _arrojando_ la invaluable adquisición al asiento trasero. “¡Tenemos que ir a buscar tu avión!”

“¿Saliste con eso bajo el brazo a _plena luz del día_?”

“La seguridad es terrible, como dices” dijo Illya, lanzando una sonrisa burlona a Napoleón. “Y, lamentablemente, acabo de renunciar a mi cargo, así que ahora está peor”.

“Illya, no puedes decir esto”, exhaló Napoleón, parpadeando rápidamente. “Seguramente”. 

Illya sonrió suavemente, cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar detrás de ellos. “¿Cuándo vas a escuchar por fin el orden, Cowboy?” Extendió la mano y cerró los dedos sobre el volante de Napoleón, el rubor de la piel cálida y firme contra la suya. “¡Vámonos!”

“Bien, como dicen, Peril” se rió Napoleón con una sonrisa brillante mientras el motor se aceleraba, “¡un barrio a la vez!” 

“¡Hablas tonterías! Hazlo un poco más”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando leí Zavarka and Americano apenas podía creerlo, fue tan genial y los momentos cómicos resultaron demasiado agradables, lo amé por completo.  
> Ha sido una hermosa experiencia de leer, es por lejos uno de mis favoritos.  
> Lastimosamente no he encontrado mucho contenido de esta pareja finalizado, pero es por mucho una de mis preferidas; espero que lo disfruten, son sólo 3, caps, pero valen por completo la pena.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> El amor y la amistad se excluyen mutuamente. - Jean de Bruyere


End file.
